Sherlock and Irene: Hospital Visit
by Forevertheimpossiblegirl
Summary: Sherlock gets a special visit in the hospital after he is put there with a bad injury. The girl he loves has returned and he's not letting her go again.
1. Chapter 1

Running through my mind were made up images of my friends. They were helping me figure out what to do. I had just been shot and I needed to think of the best thing to do to make sure I was safe and would survive. I listened to everything they had to say. I mean they were made up in my mind just helping me by giving hints as to what I had to do to stay alive. In the end I had figured it out. I had to fall on my back. The bullet hadn't gone all the way through me, making falling backwards my best bet to survival.  
As I laid on the ground waiting for parametics to arrive she was all I could think about. She was the only thing on my mind. Irene Adler. Where was she now? I had helped save her from almost dying by decapitation, and after that I hadn't seen her. Even though I hadn't seen her for so long she was always on my mind. All day and night there was always a little hint of her racing through my head. I knew if I were to die tonight she would be the last person I would want to be thinking of. I want to imagine her gorgeous face. I wanted to see her beautiful body. I needed to hear her voice. I needed to touch and feel her. I needed to know where she was and if she was still alive. I just needed her.  
The paramedics arrived and I was fading in and out. I only faintly remember things they were saying. It mostly consisted of, "C'mon stay with us." It was annoying. The same thing over and over. It bored me to sleep, which could have been a bad thing.  
I don't remember entering the hospital. I must have been knocked out and asleep. Asleep on my death bed. I remember, in my mind, while I was passed out seeing Moriarty. He was saying that being dead was peaceful and nice, but I knew he didn't like it. Why would he? Why would anyone? Then again Moriarty wasn't like everyone else. He was very different, and different in a dangerous way. He deserved to be dead.

Waking up after being shot and surgery made me feel terrible. I felt out of it and not myself. When I first woke up I looked at the door. It was closed. Then I began to scan the room, I looked at every inch detecting the last time I had been checked on. It hadn't been that long ago which meant I didn't have to be careful of being caught cause I had time before anyone came in. I began turning the dosage of my IV up.  
"What are you doing?" I was in shock. Whos voice was that? I reconized it. It was female, but whos? It was coming from the seating area of the room, the one spot I didn't look. "Well, are you gonna answer me? What is your clever plan?" Everytime she talked her voice sounded more and more familiar. Who was is? I didn't dare look scared as to who I might see. I needed to figure out the voice first. Then it hit me. Irene. It was Irene. She was here in the hospital room.  
"Irene, what are you doing here?" My voice was shaking as I asked her. I couldn't believe she was here.  
"I heard you were dying again, and I had to see you this time. I couldn't let you die again without me seeing you once more. And just with my luck, you woke up."  
"Irene I-"  
"You don't have to say anything. I know why you did it and why you didn't tell me. I mean you didn't even tell John. And the fact that there was no way to contact me is a reason too." She interupted. It seemed as if tears began to form in her eyes.  
"That's the exact reason I didn't tell you. I couldn't. You were gone, you disappeared. I wanted to tell you so bad Irene, I just couldn't. Irene Adler I missed you." I had to tell her. It was the truth and she deserved to know.  
"You have no idea how badly I wanted you to say something like that to me. Sherlock Holmes you have a heart. I missed you too." I looked at her and she looked and me. Both of us smiling at each other I was about to say something to her when all of a sudden we had been barged in on by John.  
"Sherlock! What is she doing here? And how is she alive? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Every question he asked made things worse and worse. Tears formed in Irene's eyes. Tears that showed pain.  
"I just wanted to come say hi an tell him I was alive that's all. Bye John, bye Sherlock. Congratulations on the girlfriend." Tears began to stream down her face, but she hid them from John. What he said was half true. I had a fake girlfriend, but I wanted a real one, I wanted Irene, but everything was ruined with her. She would disappear and I would never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2: Where is She?

Even though Irene probably hated me, she was all that was still on my mind. She was all I could think about. Running through my head on replay over and over was the last time I had saw her. It was about a month ago, I was at the hospital because I had almost died from being shot, while in the middle of a case, when she had come to visit me. She was in the hospital room with me and we were having a conversation and I was going to tell her how I felt about her. I was going to tell her I loved her, but John had came in and ruined it. He didn't mean too, he only spoke what he knew. He had said I had a girlfriend which is what I told him. He believed that I was actually dating Janeane. I wasn't really. How could I when the one I really loved was Irene? Janeane was just part of a plan. Nothing else, just a plan. I wanted Irene.  
If I couldn't have her. There was nothin to live for. I needed to find her and explain everything to her, she had to know the truth.  
I was still kind of weak from being shot, but got up and did all I could to find her anyways. I was determined to find Irene Adler, even if it was the last thing I did. She had to know everything. Every part of the truth.  
The first thing I did was go to Mycroft. He had access to her files. I figured there would be something there. A hint or clue as to where she was nowadays. She couldn't be very far. She was able to make it to me within a day of me being shot. She would have to be somewhere withis distance of hearing the news and distance of traveling within less then 24 hours.  
When I arrived at Mycrofts office it was as if he already knew exactly what I was looking for.  
"Mycroft, I need a favor of you."  
"Me? A favor? From me?" He sounded shocked in a odd kind of way. "Oh wait, let me guess it has something to do with your little encounter at the hospital?"  
"How do you know about that?" I really had no idea how he knew. Maybe John told him, yeah it had to be that.  
"I have eyes everywhere. I know about everything that happened in London, and even other places too. Now Adlers file.. Hmmm..." He began looking through a draw with many files in them. They were all on cases I've done and people I cared about. Mrs. Hudson, John, Mary, Molly, Lestrade, and Irene. The file I had needed. "Ah! Here it is! Now before I give it to you, one question. Why? Why do you want it and why now?"  
"I need it. I need to find Irene. There are things she needs to know that I never told her." I decided that was all I was gonna tell my brother, that's all he deserved to know.  
"Like what?" I knew he was going to ask that. I know my brother all too well.  
"Just things she needs to know to survive." That's it, I was done nothing else needed to be said.  
"Okay Sherlock fine. I'm not going to get anywhere with you. You can take the file but it must stay in this room and this room only! You got it?" I decided I would listen to Mycroft for one. I needed the peace and quite of the office anyways to concentrate. Today was the day I would find out where Irene ran off too.


	3. Chapter 3: I Found Her

Hours and hours I spent lookin through those files. Every paper of it reviewed the same thing, nothing. Absolutely nothing. I have gotten nowhere. I didn't know if I could handle more hours and hours of looking, but I had too if I really wanted to find Irene. I tried looking at it the best way I could, if I look and look I'll eventually find Irene. I really did believe that was true. Something had to come out of hours of hard work.  
I continued to look at all the papers in the file once more and it hit me. What if I looked up all the fake names she's used? Maybe she is using one of them again. I got upand walked to grab my laptop. The only reason I brought it so if I did find her I could message her in someway and get more detail on where she way. Yet, with this use, I could possibly find her with my computer.  
I searched up every name and looked at every result, but nothing. Then it hit me. The one name I hadn't looked up. The most obvious one. Irene Adler. I hadn't searched her real name. It made me feel stupid. The most obvious thing that was sitting right in my face. I typed in the letters of her name slowly. I didn't really want to search it, because it was the last thing that even linked me close to her. If this didn't have anything, then I would have nothing to go off of. I would be looking for her with no clues or anything. Once I finished writing her name I hesitantly pressed search. It felt like it took hours to load, but when it finally did I could feel my stomach drop. I was nervous, scared even. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a very long time and only very rarely felt fear. It was an odd feeling to me, and I didn't like it.  
Looking through the results was the most nerve wrecking. Having to click onto the next page of results made me begin to loose hope when all of a sudden I see that there was a flat bought in the name of Irene Adler. Immediately, I clicked it. I again felt that it took the page hours to load, but when it finally did my face lit up. I had found it, I found her. It was her, she was the one who bought this flat. I knew it was her, it had to be. The person had the same name, birthday, everything as Irene did. I wrote the address down and left Mycroft's office, but I went to see Mycroft first.  
"Mycroft! I'm done! You can have your office back!" I yelled, but no answer. "Mycroft?" Why wasn't he answering? I walked into the room I had thought he'd be in, but he wasn't there. I looked on the main table and there was a note. The note said; 'Sherlock, You were taking way to long in there. I had to go. Hope you find what you needed. -MH'  
Once I read the note I set it down and left. I looked at the paper with Irene's address on it and looked at it, I had to find out where I was going. I looked carefully and ran the streets in my head. The results couldn't have been right, no. I went through again and again, but I got the same result, she lived 2 blocks away from my flat. Irene had been right there the entire time and I hadn't noticed. I was going to go see her. I was going to go to Irene.  
While I was walking to her flat running through my mind were things to say to her. Should I just come out honest? Should I lean into the truth? I had no idea what to do. There were so many possibilities. My mind was going insane. I've always been able to figure everything out, why couldn't I figure this out? The closer and closer to her flat I got the more and more nervous I felt. I couldn't do this. Turning around is something I could do and I could do easily, but it is also something I would regret. I would regret it a lot, so I kept walking on. No matter what, even if I fumbled I had to go see her.  
I arrived at the building and stood infront of it for a bit. I had to think over everything again, then walked in. I walked up the stairs slowly and quietly I didn't want her to know I was coming. Closer and closer I got until I was there. I froze again for a minute thinking, should I knock or just walk in? I decided to knock, that way if it wasn't her I wouldn't look as stupid. I knock and heard footsteps coming towards the door. Then the door began to open;  
"Sherlock? Why are you her-" I cut her off with my lips locking hers. I couldn't help it. I needed her lips on mine. I needed to touch her body. I needed to feel her.  
I pulled myself away and walked in.  
"Irene, I really need to talk to you and explain things to you."  
"Yes, I would really like to know why you just kissed me when you have a girlfriend already. Also, why you lead me on when you had a girlfriend? So please, explain." There was anger and pain in her voice, and I felt guilt for that.  
"She wasn't my girlfriend. She was a girl I met at John's wedding. Her and I told John we were dating for a plan, it was all a part of a plan and thats all. I don't like her, or even love her, I love you Irene. It's always been you I've loved. You and only you." I had to tell her and again, I couldn't resist. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me. I placed my lips on hers and this time she placed hers back on mine. She understood. I pulled her even closer to where her body was touching mine. This all couldn't be real, it felt like a dream. I was with the girl of my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: Irene's Point of View

*Irene's point of view*

* * *

Opening the door the Sherlocks face was one of the. It's heartbreaking things. I figured he was over to apologize about leading me on without telling me he already had a girlfriend. I had never been so wrong in my like. I opened the door and said,  
"Sherlock, why are you her-" Before I coins even finish, his lips were placed right on mine. I wanted to kiss him back, but if I had then he would think I was fine when I really wasn't. When he released the perfect kiss all the good feelings went away. He looked at me for a quick second then invited himself in with no words. I followed behind him after I closed the door.  
"Irene, I really need to talk to you and explain things to you." I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I didn't want to talk about it. It would hurt too much, but I acted like I did because there was a small place in my mind that wanted to know.  
"Yes, I would really like to know why you just kissed me when you have a girlfriend. Also, why you led me on even though you have a girlfriend. So please, explain." When I said that I could see the guilt rush into his face and I was happy. He deserved to feel the guilt of this. He paused for a moment and then began explaining.  
"She wasn't my girlfriend. She was just a girl I met at John's wedding. Her and I told John we were dating for a plan, it was all apart of a plan and that's all. I don't like, or even love her, I love you Irene. It's always been you I've loved. You and only." Now I began to felt guilt. He became teary eyed while he said that meaning he ha to have meant it, and I believed him.  
Unexpectedly he grabbed me by the waist and moved me close to him and kissed me once again. He placed his lips gently on mine, and this time I placed mine back on his. He kept pulling me closer and closer till our bodies collided. I had never realized how much I loved Sherlock until this very moment.

* * *

Considering the fact that Sherlock would've had to really look to find out where I was just made his plead if innocence so much more believable. We both sat on opposite sides of my couch looking at each other.  
"Why now? Why did you choose to come now?" I had asked him. I was honestly curious.  
"I couldn't stand the guilt and being away from you any longer. I needed to see you and explain everything to you." The serious look in his face killed me. That face is the one I love, he's telling the truth.  
"I'm happy you came." That's all I could say. I was staring to deeply into his eyes. I was lost in them. His eyes were a gorgeous blue-green color that collided perfectly.  
"Irene, do you want to go on a date tonight? With me?" I never expected to here Sherlock Holmes ask anyone out on a date, especially me.  
"Me. Holmes, it would be my pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5: Almost Date Time

*Sherlocks Point Of View*

Before Irene and I went on our date we both separated to our own flats so we could get ready. I wa taking her to the fancy returaunt where I reunited with John. She had to get dressed up fancy, and I needs Johns help. I've never been on a date and he had been on multiple. I needed his advice.

"Sherlock! You're back! You've been gone for quite awhile." Right as I walked in his mouth started going, as it usually did.

"John, I- I need your help." I stuttered. It was hard for me to ask her help, I usually don't need help.

"Whoa, wait. You need my help? This is new. With what?" He seemed proud because I had asked him for help.

"Um.. Um.. I'm going on a date an-"

"A DATE?! WITH WHO?!" He yelled almost at the top of his lungs. He began to spaz out, it reminded me of a young girl when she meets her idol. Fangirl. That's what it's called. He reminded me of a fangirl.

"Uh, Irene." I stuttered again. It was to unreal to be saying I was going on a date with Irene.

"Oh! Ok. You need a suit. Do you have one?"

"Yes, of course I do, but what one do I wear? I have so many choices."

"Hmm. Follow me, let's go pick one out." John lead me into my room, then my closet. He opened the door and looked surprised.

"Wow. You do have a lot of suits. This may take awhile. When do you have to meet her?"

"In 2 hours. She needed time to get ready too." Looking at John I could tell he was happy for me, but was angered about something. What was it?

"Oh! Perfect! That's plenty of time! Now where do we start?"

"What's wrong? Something's wrong. You're angered about something." I didn't even listen to what he said, I just wanted to know what was wrong.

"Nothing. Well- no, that's a lie. You won't stop questioning me till I tell you, so I'll just tell you now. I'm mad because... Because you have a bigger closet then me." I wanted to laugh, but if I did he would get mad so I didn't, or atleast I tried not too.

"Really? That's it? That's what's bothering you? I get the bigger closet cause you get the bigger room." I explained to him and giggled while doing it.

"Oh stop laughing and let's find you a suit!"

John and I looked and looke for 45 minutes for us to find one, then John shouted;

"Aha! I found one! I found the perfect one! Take it and go put it on now!" He was so loud while saying this, the. Shoved a suit in my hands and pushed me off. He closed himself in the closet while I went into the main part of my room to change. Once I was done changing I knocked on the door.

"John! I'm changed you can come out!" I put my arms out and posed so John could see.

"Wow Sherlock you look good! It's perfect! and just in time too! You need to leave and go pick her up!" John was looking at his watch and pushing me out of my room.

"Ok, ok, but are you sure I look good?" I really wanted to make sure I was ready for this. My first actual date with an actual girl I love.

"100% sure!" I trusted John. I knew he wouldn't let me down.

"Well, off I go then!" I walked towards the door but then turned around. "Thank you John. Really, thank you." John just knodded and I began walking down the stairs.

"Oh wait! Sherlock! One more thing, John Hamish Watson is a good baby name!"


	6. Chapter 6: Date Night

Walking down the street I kept thinking of the absolute worst things that could happen on our date. Anything could happen. I obviously wanted it to go well, but since it was my first date I had a huge feeling it would go terrible. I kept thinking that if everything went bad Irene would never want to see me again. I tried to stop thinking of all the bad thoughts and think of positive things, and before I knew it, I was there at her flat. I walked into the building again and up the stairs. I paused at the door for a minute to take a deep breathe and calm myself before I knocked on the door, then I knocked.  
Right as she opened the door and exposed herself I looked. I looked at every inch of her. Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.  
"Wow Sherlock! Look at you! You look absolutely amazing." I couldn't say anything, I was just staring at her. She looked stunning.  
"Thank you! You look absolutely stunning! You're so gorgeous!" She began to blush. "Alrighty, off we go then?"  
"Yep! Off we go."

We just walked to the resturant because it was right down the street. I actually liked the walk, we were able to bond and talk.  
"Sherlock, honestly I'm really really happy you came to my flat earlier. Honestly. You are the best person I have ever meant." We were in silence until she had said that, and I was happy she had said that.  
"I'm happy I was able to find you." I stopped her and turned her towards me so I could look her in the eyes. "Irene. Irene Adler. If I had never met you I have no idea where I would be right now. When I was shot the only reason I was able to stay awake was because of you. I was thinking of you when I was unconsious. I was thinking of you and forced myself to stay awake so I could survive and go out to find you. I didn't want to die without seeing you once more atleast before I really died so I was able to tell you how I really felt, and I got to do it. You mean everything to me. You indirectly saved my life and I can't thank you enough. There is now way I can ever repay you." Looking into her eyes I could see tears begin to form.  
"Sherlock Holmes. You don't need to repay me, because you already have. You've made me the happiest luckiest girl in the world. Anyone would be lucky to have a man like you, yet I get him. I'm the one." She looked up to me, stood on her toes, grabbed my checks and kissed me. I kissed back as passionately as I could. She deserved it. Once both of us pulled away I grabbed her hand and we continued walking towards the restaurant.

"Reservation for Holmes." We had entered the restaurant and I was getting our table so we could be seated.  
"Holmes? Hmm.. Oh! Got it! Right this way." We followed the young man to our table, it was the same table John and Mary sat at when I was telling John I was actually alive. It brought back memories, memories Irene wasn't a part of. I wanted to forget them for the night so I was able to make new memories with Irene. Better memories then getting tackled by John.  
I pulled out Irene's chair for her and pushed her in, I wanted to be as polite I could.  
"Thank you." She said as I pushed the chair in, then went to sit in my chair right across from her. I sat and grabbed my menu, like she already had. I made it so I could still see her even when I was looking at my menu. That's all I wanted to do. I was looking through the menu trying to decide what to get when a question ran through my mind, since when do I eat? This was a terrible date idea.  
"Um.. Irene. I just thought of something." I had to tell her I couldn't force myself to eat and I didn't want her to feel bad.  
"Yes?" She looked very confused. I felt like I was going to ruin the whole night, but it was way better then having to lie and suffer by forcing myself to eat.  
"I should have thought of this before I made the reservations, but I just wanted to take you out somewhere nice and I wasn't even thinking, but I don't eat." She didn't look surprised at all.  
"Took you long enough to realize. I knew this would happen, so I ate before we came. I called here and said this would happen and to seat us anyways but we would end up leaving. You silly man, I know you better then you know yourself sometimes." I should have known she knew, I mean she's Irene. She knows a lot, but not as much as me. Plus, the waiters didn't offer or just bring us a drink like they always would. A sign that she had called them before.  
"So you don't want to eat either? Then what are we sitting here for?" We just looked at each other and it was like we read each others minds, because we both got up and walked right out the door.

"Ok, since that didn't work out what do you want to do now? We have all of London and all the time in the world! We can do whatever we want!" Irene was very enthusiastic when she was saying that. She was very right though. Neither of us had anything else to do, so all the time and all of London is what we had, and I was going to make the night the best night of her life.  
Irene and I went wondering down many different streets just to find something both of us wanted to do. She said she wanted to do something fun and crazy, something she hadn't done before, and I was up for that challenge. Strolling along I came up with an amazing idea.  
"I know what we can do! Follow me!" I grabbed her hand and we walked into a disguise shop. This was one of the best date ideas I could think of, and she was going to love it.

"What are we doing here?" She questioned.  
"You'll just have to wait and see. Hmm. We need to make you and me not look like ourselves."  
"What? Sherlock, you're a strange man."  
"Yes. I know, but you will love this. I promise you that!" We spent the next half hour to 45 minutes trying to find different objects that made us look like completely different people. When we finally found the items we needed we bought them and walked back to Irene's flat so we could change into them.  
"This is ridiculous! Walking back to my flat with clothes and disguises. Am I allowed to know what we're doing yet?" The suspense was getting to her which made everything even more perfect.  
"No, I'll explain to you after we change and we walk to where we're going." She sighed as we turned into her flat.  
"You change in the bathroom I'll change in my room." I agreed and we went our separate ways. I changed fast, as I always did and waited for her in her main room.  
"I'm done whenever you are!" I yelled so she could hear me.  
"I'm having difficulties! Come help!" I froze for a second. Help her get dressed? Then I remembered, I've already seen her naked, this wouldn't be a big deal and went into her room.  
"What do you need help with?" I looked at her and realized it was a stupid question because it was obvious, she couldn't zip the back of the new dress I'd gotten her. It made her look like a pregnant woman.  
"I can't do it." She let go of the zipper and walked towards me then turned around.  
"You look hilarious, I love it!" I said when I was zipping her dress for her. I did actually love the way she looked pregnant, even if it was fake.  
"I know you do! Ok, all I need to do is grab the scarf and we can go" She went and grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her head like I had told her too, then she put on the fake glasses that had been smashed. I looked like a biker, someone who rides motorcycles and was tough, even though I was the complete opposite.  
We walked out the door and began walking down the street again.  
"Ok, so the plan is we're going to Mycroft's house, and we're going to mess with him."  
"Oh! You were right, I do like this idea already!" Irene loved messing with Mycroft, she didn't like him very much.  
"You're going to go banging on his door shouting you need help. When he asks what you need help with you're going to say that your boyfriend is drunk and is coming after you. That's when I come in screaming and he has to let you in. Then I'll begin banging and you'll pretend you're going into labor. Then he'll panic and I'll barge in. Scream you're in labor loudly so I can hear. Once I barge in I'll come right at you and then we'll tell him. If he begins to call anyone during this, distract him from it." She agreed and laughed.  
"I love this! This is going to be perfect!" We both laughed, then she looked down then up at me. "When you were explaining your plan you said boyfriend, so are you my boyfriend?"  
"I wouldn't want to be anything less." I answered right away. There was no doubt in my mind that was the answer. She looked at the ground again smiling. "Oh! We're here! Let's go! Plan 'Mess With Mycroft' is a go!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Prank

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Help! I need help!" Irene was banging on the door and screaming as loud as she could while I stood on the corner just out of sight from Mycroft. I was able to see him, but he couldn't see me.

"Oh my god! What's wrong? What do you need help with?" Mycroft opened the door and immediately invited her in. The door was still open so I could hear Irene.

"He's coming! He's coming to get me! My boyfriend, the father of my baby, he's coming for me! He's drunk and can't control himself! He's going to hurt me! Help please help!" She yelled everything to ensure I could hear here.

"Come on, come in. He won't get you now. I won't let him. You're safe here." She nodded and walked in. I then walked up to the door and listened in. Mycroft kept asking her questions about what wa happening an how everything started. She keep making up good excuses and stories, she was clever. Cleverness is exactly what I needed. She was exactly what I needed. Once Mycroft was saying he was going to call the police I began banging on the door.

"I know you're in there! Open up!"

"No, no, no! He's found me! He's here he's going t-" she cut off her words then proceeded again. "I've, I'm going into labor! My baby! It's coming!" I barged in. It wasn't hard considering the fact Mycroft hadn't locked the door like he normally had. When I first appeared in the room I kept my head down just incase Mycroft would recognize me. His face was full of shock and surprise.

"Labor? Now? No! This can't be I don't know how to handle a pregnant woman! What do I-" Mycroft was shaking, you could hear it in his voice. Irene and I both looked at each other and just began laughing. We wanted the prank to last longer but neither of us could hold it in any longer.

Mycroft had fallen on the ground in panic. When we began laughing he slowly looked up.

"What? Why are you laughing? Who are you? I'm calling the police!" Mycroft slowly stood in a shaken up shocked way. He was serious though, he was waddling slowly towards his phone.

"No don't! There's no harm, just a playful prank. Mycroft, it's me Sherlock, and Irene." I began walking closer to him to get him away from the phone. Right when mine and Irene's names were mentioned he looked up with angered taking over his face. There was no fear left, just pure brotherly hate. Him and I had always hated each other, but of course we loved each other also. Although neither of us would never admit it, it was true.

"Sherlock? What are you doing? And why is she here?" The anger kept spreading throughout all of him. Every inch of him was covered in pure anger and rage. I hadn't expected this, I only expected him to be annoyed not enraged.

"Mycroft, calm down. It was just a friendly joke. Irene and I needed something to do. I wanted to make tonight fun for her, and I thought she would love this! I didn't think you would be so enraged!" I tried my best to calm him, but it didn't appear to be working. I walked closer and closer to him and he just began laughing.

"Sherlock, you really think I would be mad about something as stupid and this? It was a stupid, terribly planned prank. I knew right from the start it was you and Irene. You're not very good at this whole disguise thing!" Of course, I should've known. It was very terribly planned, but on my defense we got them together and ready in less then an hour.

"Oh whatever Mycroft! Come on Irene we're leaving!" I turned and grabbed Irene's hand and we began walking out of his house and he just kept laughing.

Irene and I had returned back to her flat. We wanted to change and just relax together. I sat there on her couch while she was getting us tea. As I sat there It felt as if my insides were being torn out of me. I had ruined our date with that stupid, poorly planned prank.

"Irene, I'm so sorry. I ruined everything tonight." I admitted to her the way I felt. I knew I could.

"Sherlock, you ruined absolutely nothing!" She walked to the part of the couch that was not taken up by me. "If anything it was the most fun I've had in a very long time and it's all thanks to you!" She was being honest. I could tell by the way she was sitting and how she had placed every part of her. She was relaxed and not tense or nervous, showing no form of any type if lie.

Irene was easy for me to read. Once I had gotten to know her that is. I knew her gestures and positions. I knew what every part of her body looked like. I was examining her as she drank her coffee, I wanted to know if she was nervous, angered, happy, or anything. I wanted to know her emotions. I wanted to know her. As I examined her it urged me to put my hands on her body. I needed to find a way to get my hands on her.

"Sherlock? Why are you looking at me?" I couldn't allow her to know this. She had already seen parts of me no one had ever seen, it was odd. I loved being able to show her this part of me and showing this to only her.

"No reason. I have to go though." I needed to escape this endless night of pure happiness. I loved it. I loved it so much I was distracted, and I couldn't have that. I didn't want to hurt her, I couldn't hurt her. I wanted to stay, but couldn't. I needed an escape, I couldn't just change my life to her in it 24/7 I needed to slowly push it in.

"You don't have to go. It's late. Stay here for the night." Irene's words hit me like a burst of fresh air. They were amazing words. I wanted to stay, but knew I should probably leave. The problem way I couldn't, there was not way I would be able to leave, not tonight.

Without using words I leaned over her and forcefully out my lips onto hers. I grabbed her without removing my lips from hers and carried her into bed. I placed her down then got into bed next to her. I was in a happy place. I don't think I've ever felt this kind of happiness before. I loved being with Irene. I had to be with her forever. I turned towards Irene and the words that were in my mind just poured out of my mouth like water out of a waterfall.

"Irene, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8: Morning Surprise

*Irenes point of view*

I love you. Words I never expected to hear Sherlock say stuttered out of his mouth. Loved me? He couldn't. Sherlock doesn't love, and he never has. Why would it suddenly change? I though for as little time as I could. I though he couldn't, but he was full of surprises tonight, so I believed him. I wanted to say it back. But the word were trapped in my throat like a fish in a tank, they couldn't escape into the open ocean.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Just pretend I neve-"

"I love you too Sherlock!" The words escaped, and I collided my lips to his before he could say anymore. "Goodnight Sherlock, thank you for staying tonight." Again, without waiting for what he had to say I layef down and closed my eyes. I wanted to leave my night off there. The best night of my night had just happened, and I didn't want it to end. Yet it had too, so I allowed it. I thought positive. He will be here in the morning and another day like that will come around, and I couldn't wait.

Light was shining in through the window. The bright sun blinded my eyes as they just opened from a nights sleep. I stretched a bit and turned wanting, and expecting to see Sherlock, but to my surprise, he wasn't there. In a way I wasn't surprised. There was the thought in the back of my head that he would have woken up in the early hours of the morning, or even late hours of night to walk home. I didn't mind much. He had given me the best night ever, which was rare for Sherlock to do. Sherlock liked to stay in his own bubble. It was surprising when he let John into his life, and now me. Maybe Sherlock was changing.

I figured since Sherlock was gone and I was in my own house I would get comfortable, and the most comfortable thing for me was nudity. I undressed myself down to bare skin and walked out into my kitchen to eat. To my surprise, Sherlock was sitting at the table with a full breakfast made and on the table. He had done all this, and I walked out naked. I felt embarrassed. Not because I was naked, but because he had gone through all this and I just walked out unclothed, but I went with it.

"I can see you've gotten comfortable already." He had said looking slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't the first time he's seen me unclothed, and it certainly won't be the last.

"Well I figured, this is what I wore the first time we met, so why not wear it at our first breakfast together." I said the first excuse that came to mind. It wasn't the best, but it worked.

"You look lovely, now sit down and eat. It took me awhile to prepare this, I don't like cooking." I couldn't help but giggle before sitting at the table across from him and grabbing the lovely breakfast me made me. I loved this, it was something I'd want to wake up to every morning, and hopefully I would.


	9. Chapter 9: 221B Surprise

*Sherlocks point of view*

"Now that we're done, go get dressed. We have to go somewhere today." I sent her off as she went to actually get clothes on.

"What ever you say Mr. Bossy!" She winked at me as she began to wonder off into her room. I began cleaning up just thinking of how today would go, I was going introduce Irene to Mary today. If I was going to date her, I needed John and Mary's approval and I already knew I had John's. I wasn't really cleaning while thinking, I was just putting the dishes in the sink. Once I finished that, I went and sat on the couch while I waited for her to finish getting ready.  
"Sherlock. I'm ready. I hope you didn't want me to dress up cause I'm not really dressed up." Walking out of the room she was finishing buttoning up her shirt. I examined what she was wearing, it was fine. She looked beautiful, as always.

"You look fine. It'll do. Put your coat on and we'll go." I walked towards where our coats were hanging and past her hers as I put mine on. Once both of our coats were on I grabbed her hand and we walked out the door to the street.

"Where are we going exactly?" She questioned.

"We are going to my house."

"Your house? Why? Should I have packed and overnight bag?"

"Yes my house, there are people you have to meet, and that may or may not be nessasary." If everything went well with her meeting Mary, then she could stay. If not, she couldn't stay. I don't want conflict.

"May or may not? What does that mean?" I didn't want to inform her, and luckily there was an interruption, we were already here.

"221b. We're here." I could tell she was nervous because her grip got tighter and tighter. "Don't be nervous, just be yourself and everything will go fine." She nodded and we walked in.

Walking up the stairs I could hear voices, voices that weren't John and Mary's. Voices that were familiar. We made it to the top of the steps when I realized who's voice it was, it was my parents.

"Ok, no ones seen us, let's just walk back to your flat. There are people here I don't want you to meet." I whispered to her. We turned around when a voice interrupted us.

"Ah! Look! Sherlock has come! Come Sherlock, mom and dad are here." Mycrofts voice filled the entire flat, and I've never wanted to punch him as much as I did now.

"Your parents? You don't want me to meet your parents?" Mycrofts face brightened, he was going to have fun with this.

"If it was my choice I wouldn't want anyone to meet my parents, but I guess there's no choice anymore." I rolled my eyes at Mycroft and proceeded up the stairs. John and Mary were there too, which made things a little better.

"Sherlock! You are here!" Right as my mothers eyes saw me she got up to hug me. As she walked towards me I didn't let go of Irene's hand. "Sherlock, who is this?" Before she hugged me she stopped herself laying her eyes on Irene.

"This is Irene mother. Now you two can leave." My mothers face brightened when I said her name.

"Irene! I've always loved the name Irene! It's nice to meet you very nice to-. You're holding hands! Sherlock has a lady friend!"

"Mother, stop it." My mother grabbed her away from me and pulled her towards my father. She turned and looked at me and I mouthed the words 'see.' Irene just smiled and continued to walk. Today was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
